


~.: Obey :.~

by JetTheGlaceon92



Category: no specific fandom, random - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Don’t read if you’re not 18+, F/F, F/M, Lemon, Lemony goodness, Multi, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, sexual one shot, smutty one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetTheGlaceon92/pseuds/JetTheGlaceon92
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots I’m doing with a friend of mine! Ingrid belongs to her, Jet/myself belongs to me of course, the specific Nightwing I’m using in this series of one shots belongs to Young Justice. This is very very smutty, done for mainly my friend’s and my own entertainment. Please do NOT read this if you’re not 18+!!!





	~.: Obey :.~

**Author's Note:**

> Ingrid is a lavender anthro feline with pink colored eyes and arcane magical abilities. She belongs to one of my irl friends.  
> Jet/De is me, duh.   
> Nightwing doesn’t belong to me, though I wish he did 🥵
> 
> AGAIN, this is excessively NSFW/pornographic, so please PLEASE, do NOT read this if you are not older than 18 years old.

A mischievous grin spreads over Ingrid’s lips as she relaxes against her own theater seat, “I’m sure you’ll have twice as much fun in my own lap at the restaurant soon enough~” she purred in a seductive whisper so as not to distract the fellow movie goers a long ways in the rows in front of us. I shuddered in pleasure at the thought of what restaurant she and Nightwing could’ve possibly booked for us. That would truly be a treat.  
As the movie we weren’t really paying attention to continued on, I leaned back against Nightwing pleasurably. His cock was still buried deliciously deep inside of me and I could already feel myself reeling for another round with him. How dare he keep me in his lap and not expect me to start acting up? As if reading my thoughts, Nightwing leaned forward, nipping sternly at my neck and leaving a fresh and raw hickey on my pale sensitive skin.  
“Patience, Kitten~” He huskily murmured against my ear, nibbling at my earlobe as his fingers trailed down to my hips once more and slipped past my skirt to play at my exposed and aching clit, “There’s still time left before dinner, no need to rush~” Nightwing’s skilled fingers tease at my sensitive nub and I feel my ears burning, hot sensations traveling between my thighs as I stifled a shameful moan by biting down on my lip and gripping the armrests desperately.  
“Poor kitten~” Ingrid whispered to Nightwing who amusedly nodded with a smirk, “If kitten can’t behave herself, we’ll have to leave early~ Does Kitten want that?” Her bright pink gaze burns into my own and I feel myself clenching needingly around Nightwing’s cock.  
“So impatient~” Nightwing chuckles lowly against my neck as I struggle not to roll my hips against his when the action on the movie screen kicks up a little for the plot climax, “Maybe kitten does want to leave?” Another sharp nip was delivered to my neck and this time I couldn’t help but let out a plaintive whine, grabbing at one of his hands and bringing it to my face. He draws in a sharp inhale of surprise as I take one of his fingers in my mouth, sucking at it to display just how naughty and impatient I was feeling. I couldn’t stand all this teasing, and the requirement of me needing to stay quiet in this dark theater room at the very back row was just starting to build way too much pressure on me.  
“Perhaps we should’ve scheduled our dinner plans with kitten a littler earlier,” Ingrid puffed, leaning over to tweak one my nipples under my shirt while using her free hand to touch at herself. I gave her a seductive smirk with lidded eyes as I rubbed Nightwing’s index finger along the roof of my mouth agonizingly slow, causing him to let out a muffled groan against my neck while he used his other hand to rub quickly at my clit.   
“I don’t think we’re gonna stay for the credits...” He mumbled into my bare shoulder to Ingrid who merely nodded as though she’d already expected as much of us. The patrons ahead of us are beginning to uncomfortably shift in their seats, some even daring to glance over their shoulders before turning away sharply with flustered faces. It was beginning to make me crave an early dinner even more furiously as I found myself grinding on Nightwing’s lap, still firmly seated. In response to my needy behavior, he slipped a hand up my shirt and tugged at my other nipple.  
I hissed softly in pleasure, releasing his hand and he trailed it down between my thighs, using two of his fingers to rub at my throbbing clit. The attention throws me into another orgasm and I silently huff breathlessly, thrusting against him to ride through my climax. Nightwing chuckles quietly, leaving a quick hickey on my shoulder blade as I come down from my hormonal high and gaze breathlessly in adoration at him.  
“Let’s leave then.” Ingrid softly purred in my ear, grabbing my arm and stripping me from him. She reached down to stroke at my dripping pussy while Nightwing hurriedly put himself back together. With a flourish, Ingrid raised two of her wetted fingers to her mouth, sucking them dry with a mischievous wink in my direction. I covered my face with a blush while Nightwing chuckled at my expense. /How the other moviegoers hadn’t reported our sexual interaction during the film was a mystery to me./  
Once finished, Nightwing nodded discreetly at Ingrid and I, standing up to lead us out of the theater room as the very last ending scene came on. Lucky we were in the farthest row away from our patrons, I find myself thinking as I take one of Nightwing’s hands in the dark. Ingrid makes a soft noise, grabbing my butt as she stands so close behind me that I can feel her sweet breath on the back of my neck.  
“Don’t forget that you still have to be punished, kitten~ that little display was so shameful and now we have to leave before the credit scene,” She hissed softly in my ear, snaking an arm around my waist as Nightwing stands aside to let us go on ahead of him, “Such a very very naughty kitten...” she whispered, nipping the shell of my ear before slinking past me to allow Nightwing to take her place at my side. I purred, snuggling against his side and he chuckled, picking up pace so he left me to catch up with him and Ingrid at the exit door.  
“Damn, guess I really was a bad pet...” I whispered to myself, pouting as I hurried past the other seated patrons.  
Igrid’s glow-in-the-dark arm tattoos led us down the stairs with ease, and as soon as we’re out of the theaters, Nightwing leads us to his waiting parked car. It’s sleek and dark, almost barely visible in the night until he clicks on the headlights as he pushes a button on his car keys to unlock the car. Ingrid climbs into the passenger seat, Nightwing taking the driver’s seat which left me in the back like the pet I was.  
“Be a good pet on the car ride and perhaps your punishment won’t be so terrible~” Ingrid purred over her shoulder to me, looking at me through the window reflection. I blushed at her mocking tone, sitting back against the seat as Nightwing began to pull out of the parking lot.  
“Don’t worry about being early, by the way,” Nightwing suddenly chuckled, skillfully dialing the restaurant number on his car’s inbuilt dialpad, “I’m moving our reservation up so that when we arrive, we’ll be perfectly on time,”  
“Purrfect~” Ingrid replies as I leaned forward and placed my head on the back of her headrest idly, “Pets do not impatiently lean over their mistresses...” she softly chides me, reaching over to flick my nose playfully with a slender fingertip while Nightwing speaks briefly to the restaurant patron over the phone. I mischievously flash out a hand and grab her finger, dragging it into my mouth.   
“Naughty pet!” She pouted, taking her finger away from my mouth as I winked mischievously, “Behave yourself or I’ll cancel our plans,” Nightwing smirked at that threat before hanging up as he gave the patron a new set time.   
“Not my fault I’m not being entertained,” I huffed, leaning back against my seat once more as I felt an aching between my thighs while rethinking to when Nightwing’s fingers had been touching me. I reached between my legs to relieve the building pressure, catching Nightwing’s gaze in the rear view mirror. He tears his gaze away from me, shifting in the driver seat.  
*****  
The ride is quick and soon enough we’re parking in front of a very nice looking restaurant. I slipped out of the car, following Nightwing and Ingrid inside obediently. Quiet classy music is playing over the speakers as we enter, and I glance around at the other restaurant-goers, all clad in upper class attire. Catching sight of my distressed glances, Ingrid pulls me close to her, her hand wandering to the small of my back as we find our table.  
“It’s a refined establishment, Kitten, however, no need to worry about your outfit,” she whispered into my ear, sitting beside me across from Nightwing, “It’ll be removed shortly.” I flash her an embarrassed blush and she chuckles softly, reaching into her purse as her tattoos light up faintly. She pulls out a collar and clips it around my neck, a princess crown tag jingling against my collarbone as I sit up slightly.   
A waitress in scant clothing appears at our table and I nearly choke on my spit as our gazes meet. She’s clad in a playboy bunny outfit. Her long raven hair is draped over one shoulder, and her blue tattoos are faintly glowing.   
“My name’s Stormy,” She chirped, her blue eyes bright as she smiles at Ingrid, “What’ll it be tonight? Also, pets aren’t allowed to be seated at the table, but we can place your pet underneath the table, that way our other patrons don’t step on or trip over her,” I looked confusedly at Ingrid who merely gave me a mischievous wink as my tiara collar lights up faintly against my collar bone.  
“Down, pet~” Nightwing chuckles at me and I flash him a distressed look. /You can’t be serious! I’m not an animal!/ I wanted to complain, but Ingrid points under the table in such a commanding way that I can’t help but obey. I settled my head against Ingrid’s thigh while rubbing my backside against Nightwing’s legs in a teasing manner. One of his hands sneaks under the table and smacks me playfully while he and Ingrid order. I overhear that the meals will be ready within the hour due to our slightly altered schedule as the waitress leaves the table. My stomach grumbles in protest and I put beneath the tablecloth, when suddenly Ingrid drags me into her lap with one arm while her other hand dives into her purse to retrieve an an intriguing looking device, which she places between my legs. It vibrates against my skin and I moaned softly, my head thrown back against her shoulder as she presses it against my clothed clit.  
“Part of your punishment for being such a bad kitten,” She snickered under her breath as I arch my back in pleasure. Nightwing’s gaze is half-lidded as he watches my face contort into lewd expressions, strangled mewls escaping my lips as I rolled my hips, thrusting against the vibrator.  
“Calm down or we’ll strip this table so that we can lay you out properly,” Ingrid growls in my ear. I flashed her a mischievous grin. That didn’t sound half bad actually~ After all, the waitress did say our meal wouldn’t be ready until an hour went by~ Plenty of time to fool around, especially since the area Nightwing, Ingrid, and I were seated at was so underpopulated. Not a soul was seen within this particular part of the restaurant, oddly enough. Perhaps Ingrid and Nightwing had reserved his specific part of the establishment just for this reason?  
“Act up all you like,” Nightwing suddenly chuckled huskily, “I don’t have any problem clearing off the table~” 

*** Leaving this as is, because my friend is gonna continue it from here on a separate platform ***


End file.
